2b2t Economy
The 2b2t Economy is an idea on 2b2t that discusses the item flow and management amongst players. It has been memed about, theorized about, and debated whether it is simply an abstract idea or a legitimate thing on the server. The Economy of 2b2t An economy is obviously the process or system by which goods and services are produced, sold, and bought in a country or region (duh). In other ways of describing it, an economy is the essential flow of consumerism, which is the flow of money from customers, to companies, to employees who then repeat the cycle by becoming the customer (again duh). The prices of an object is determined by supply and demand, whether customers want it or not. If people want something, companies usually jack up the price, if not they lower the price (with the exception of essential items to one's survival, which everyone needs, which only would be a high price if you lived in a shitty country with dictators). In the server's case, the economy is run by trade rather than a currency system. It is the trading of specific items to another player in order to gain another desired item that essentially makes an economy on 2b an actual thing. Keep in mind that this includes scamming and killing where a player is given a lie or is given an axe in the face for items. This suggests that server is partly capitalist in nature (which in its extreme form, is a form of anarchism). However, capitalism suggests ownership of items, and in minecraft, players can only truly own what's in their enderchests, and, as long as they are not killed, what's in their inventory as well. When it comes to property and regular chests, 2b's economic status changes completely and shifts into a more communist/collective economy (which also in its extreme form, is a form of anarchism) in which everyone on the server has ownership over your builds and chests (your essentially producing for society and not yourself when you build). There is nothing preventing someone from taking your items if they know where those items are. However, as a counterpoint, it is worth noting that most players store most of their items in far-out bases and hard-to-find stashes, with the intention of other players not being able to use "their" items. And the vast majority of items on the server are not stored in easy to find places. Because of this, the type of economy is less like a true collective economy and more like some kind of hoarding-based collective economy, where, technically, anyone is allowed to use any items, but people generally hoard, rather than share, their wealth, except with any basemates they may have. It can be argued that 2b2t is inherently a mutual economy, which is the middle ground between capitalist and collective economies, in which you own some things, but other things are owned by the society, which anyone can simply take. Of course, the main difference between the economy of 2b2t and the economy of the real world is that, with a few exceptions such as hacked items and map art, anyone can obtain any items they want all by themselves, whereas in real life, division of labor and transactions are needed to obtain most goods and services. Players who live totally isolated from the entire rest of society can have the same possessions and experience the same luxuries as anyone else, simply through their own effort, but in real life, this would not be the case. Economic "Crashes" When the economy of 2b2t "crashes", it's caused by one of three things: a duplication glitch, a backdoor, or any other exploit that involves item creation. This is because when items are overproduced, it causes the value of said items to decrease, meaning that less people will demand for them as they probably already have gazillions of them and will essentially give them out for free. Now concerning the society of 2b2t, this does virtually nothing. This is because, at this point, almost everything in the vanilla game of Minecraft that is considered valuable has been reduced to being extremely common and everyone is essentially rich and beat the game of Minecraft in itself. However, the handful of items that are still considered valuable and willing to be traded for (i.e. map art and hacked items) have actually seen a price increase. Before dupe glitches, players would probably have to trade a block of diamond for a piece of map art or hacked item, but since dupes have given the vendor tons of diamond blocks, he's most likely going to ask for way more than one diamond block for the valued item. But this is not a problem for the customer for two reasons: most of the remaining valuable items are not necessities (so customers don't have to buy it) and the customer will most likely have enough to pay off the vendor due to him also benefiting from the dupe and having been able to dupe thousands upon thousands of diamond blocks, in which he also finds no longer valuable. So in a sense, when the economy "crashes" on 2b2t, its essentially a win-win for everyone as everyone can gain almost limitless amounts of necessities and never have to worry about it again and they do not have to waste resources on extra things that they really could live without (unless they want to of course). So, the more inflation, the better. Rate of 2b's Economy The current rate of 2b's economy is really shitty and Jews from wall street would be having heart attacks. Last year saw its largest drops as a whopping four dupes were discovered (some of them being the biggest in 2b's history). Everything previously valuable in Minecraft is essentially in the hands of noobs, pros, newfags, and oldfags alike. Even the remaining items that are still "valuable" have seen a decrease in value because they were also duped largely. The "Fix" of the Economy The fix of 2b's economy is essentially if Hause resets everyone's items, including chests, shulker boxes, and ender chests, which would truly make everyone poor and would cause the Great Depression on the server. This would most likely result in protests around the server and several players leaving, so don't expect the economy will get better any time soon. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Concepts Category:Memes (very literally)